


press bruises against my skin like flowers

by KingLear



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (Implied) Mpreg, Aaron Burr-centric, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bottom Burr, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dom Alexander Hamilton, Domme Elizabeth Schuyler, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Hand Feeding, Infidelity, Kept Boy Burr, Lingerie, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Kink, Multi, No Beta, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Smut, Sub Burr, Sugar Parents, we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLear/pseuds/KingLear
Summary: A series of smutty oneshots all central on Aaron Burr! Feel free to request any of the prompts from this list: http://snazzelle.tumblr.com/post/106472893457/daddy-kinkgentle-dom-sentence-starters .





	1. sit on my lap, baby girl (Aaron Burr/George Washington)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron comforts George with a handmade lunch!
> 
> warnings: Handfeeding, (soft) Feminization, Daddy Kink, Domesticity

The previous working day had been particularly more trying than the others, it had started with how badly he'd slept the day before, a crick in his neck from returning to an empty home and falling asleep on their uncomfortable couch. Aaron had woken up grumpily as he felt the soft Egyptian blanket placed over him sometime during the night underneath his hands and a freshly made coffee that indicated that his lover had left as quickly as he'd come. He had been contemplating on quitting his apprenticeship at the law firm for a while now, and as he straightened his back, he could feel the waves of tiredness wash over him. It only strengthened his resolve as he mulled over the fact that nothing was worth being cannon fodder for his grumpy professor and the other snobbish young elites who looked down at him for his age and his race. Perhaps if he'd just quit the entire law idea and became a house husband (wife a traitorous part of his brain whispered tauntingly), he would be able to catch more than just a glimpse of his husband every week.

Aaron couldn't help the millionth sigh that escaped him, it had been so long since he'd been able to spend a wholesome day with George without any interruptions from work or hasty commitments. Sure, Aaron knew that the older man cared deeply for him, but it was hard maintaining his belief when he missed him six out of seven days a week.

There was nothing he could do about it, Aaron knew with a deep sense of morose. George Washington was the president of the upcoming Vernon Industries, a long-standing technology conglomerate that had only just started accepting new deals with other competitors in the industry. It hadn't come as a surprise that everyone wanted a hand in that freshly made pie. As a result, George and his team were stuck in negotiations and meetings from morning to the next, simply trying to figure out an ideal win-win situation for both companies. It was a half miracle if George even got home most nights.

Aaron knew how busy the man was, heck he was the other man's former secretary up until he had finally decided to pursue a life in law like he'd always wanted. George had been there to sign the papers for the college and everything, a proud beaming look in his eyes as he kissed Aaron's forehead with trembling affection. Aaron would have pushed back to receive more if he hadn't realized the forwardness of such an action in front of people who didn't deserve to know how George looked when he cared.

But all in all, today was his one day off from his lectures (Mrs. Abigail Smith had called in sick and he would rather smash his head into a grinder than listen to her useless husband try and prattle on nervously on about the stop-and-frisk programs that perpetuated racial profiling and mass incarceration of minorities.) and he was determined to spend at least a lunchtime with his lover.

He clenched his well-worn backpack with a sense of unease as he walked into the marble building, he nodded a greeting of thanks to the doorman, Marcel before swiftly walking to beep himself in through the entrance gates.

Murphy, the designated security man for the gates, tipped his hat to him and stated with a tone that marked relief, "It's a blessing that yer here, young man, the big boss has been going absolutely nuts about the deal with Monticello not working out, it's been causing pain and stress for the entire buildin'!"

Aaron gave him a sincere smile, stopping briefly to engage in a conversation with the friendly man even though everything in his body screamed at him to storm up the elevators to provide any sort of relief for his husband. Murphy had been one of the first hires that they'd made when Vernon had first resituated the headquarters to New York from Virginia and Aaron had remembered hiring the other man on the spot for his easy demeanor. (The palpable look of relief in the older man's face had just been a bonus as he thanked them profusely. His wife and two kids with a third on the way needed all the money that they could get.)

"I'll wave my wand and hopefully he'll stop being as grumpy," Aaron humored, waving a goodbye as he walked into the elevator, the elevator operator pressing the top floor number where George's office resided. He tapped his feet impatiently, a tight coil at the tip of his spine as he could feel himself spilling around the edges. Fuck.

When the doors finally opened, Aaron rushed out without thanks - which he knew was rude but could barely care as he did so - walking brusquely into the floor where he spotted Hamilton, George's newly hired PA. He couldn't help the further stiffening of his spine as he spotted the mousy man with an ego that rivaled Jefferson's. Hamilton was a huge slime and Aaron had always felt wary about the way he acted around his husband. The look of awe and glamor never seemed to fade from the hungry asshole's eyes and Aaron had a good bet that the other man harbored more than just a tiny hero-worship. He scowled inwardly as the other man beamed up at him, "Mr. Burr-Washington!" Alexander breathed out, standing up from where he was filling out the menial paperwork that had always been meticulously finished when Aaron had still been employed as George's PA. Aaron relished in the small pettiness of it.

"May I go in?" Aaron responded, in lieu of a salutation, his feet yearning to go to where his eyes were circling. His husband was on the other side of the door after all.

"He's about to have his lunch break so I think he's certainly free to see you, sir!" Alexander replied. Aaron simply nodded at him without taking much notice of the way the other man watched him stride into George's office without knocking first, staring at the way Aaron's fitted trousers fit around those cheeks. Alexander pouted as he watched the other man decisively shut the door behind him and heard Aaron's musical voice meld with George's low rumbling tenors. "I don't know if I want to be his trousers or his husband." Alexander murmured to himself as he shook his head and turned back to the staggering amount of paperwork.

George immediately stood up as he saw his beautiful husband walk through the doors, gorgeous and lovely as the day that they'd met, his eyes the loveliest browns, body mimicking an effeminate curve in that fitted blue jumper that George had always loved on him, he would always be stunned that he'd managed to win the attention of such a guarded and precious creature. He stood before his shorter husband and pulled him against his chest as the coil that had been wrapping around Aaron's spine finally loosened up and he melted like toffee. Aaron let his head lightly thump against the comfortable muscled chest that felt like so much like coming home. "What're you doing here, my love, aren't you supposed to be in a lecture right now?"

Aaron whimpered into the older man's chest, clutching George's shirt as a need burned through him, the scent of pinewood and comforting blankets wrapped around him and for the first time in weeks, he could feel himself unraveling without much of an effort at all.

"Oh, sweetheart, how could I not realize," George breathed out, raising a palm to cup Aaron's smooth cheek, laying his nose against the cheekbone as he nuzzled softly. Aaron shivered as he felt the brush of the stubble against his cheek. He'd always loved the way the older man grew his beard, rugged and handsome like Aaron knew he was. "It's all my fault for neglecting you, isn't it, sweetheart?" George mused, rumbling and Aaron could feel the vibrations of each syllable on his palms.

Aaron whined shaking his head, voice barely above a whisper as he denied vehemently, "No, daddy, no, don't blame, my fault."

"Now, now, none of that," George tutted, commanding and deliberate as his calloused hand padded against Aaron's soft honey lips and Aaron willingly opened his mouth as he wrapped his tongue around the digit, eyes dilating slightly so. "You deserve nothing but the best, don't you princess?"

"Yeah," Aaron murmured, voice muffled as George pushed the digit in and out at a languid speed. "Want to be with you daddy."

With a gentle hand on his hip, George guided Aaron to the chair by the desk that he worked at. He nipped against Aaron's sensitive ears and wanted to swallow the small shudder that ran through the man. "Come sit on my lap, baby girl, you can feed me some of that lunch that you've packed in your backpack, sweet one."

Aaron nodded his head eagerly and sat between the muscular legs, quickly unpacking the lunch, pulling the case of spaghetti carbonara open first, it had cooled down considerably on his journey to the office, the cheese melted on to the hot strands. He placed the case on his lap as he wrapped a few strands of it on the metal fork, the shine of it gleaming off the glass table. He turned to the other man and offered it up, eyes already glazed with a sweet release as he let his daddy chew before offering another forkful, tracing the way his daddy's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed with his hungry eyes, desperate to let George in.

"It tastes delicious like I knew it would," George said, accepting the presented fork, chewing on it for a few moments before guiding Aaron's mouth against his, passing the morsels into the other man's mouth. George took control of the wonderful desperate way that Aaron just unfolded with a firm but gentle hand.

"More." Aaron pleaded out, his grip on the fork tight.

"Of course, my sweet," George ceded and the lunch break passed like that, the sweet back and forth way Aaron fed George and the other man fed him back the same. The last bite had been fed but George couldn't stop kissing the one who owned his heart and soul, peppering the slight man with kisses.

Aaron pulled pack reluctantly, their lips parting with a pop as Aaron leaned against George's capable body. "I miss you," Aaron said, wobbly.

"I know, sweetheart, but I'm almost done with this deal and then I can finally demand a vacation from this place," George hummed, holding the man so close to his own chest that they could have merged into one body, one soul.

"Promise?" Aaron sniffled, eyes slightly teary.

"On my life, sweetheart." George agreed, kissing away the forlorn tear that ran down Aaron's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um i blinked and this happened.
> 
> feel free to request a prompt and an aaron burr pairing from the prompt list!!! I'm always open to suggestions.


	2. three is better than two (Ham/Burr/Eliza)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron prepares for an evening out with the two of the most important people in his life.
> 
> Warning(s): Mommy/Daddy Kink, Sugar Parents (lmao), Lingerie, Feminisation, Polyamory, (implied)Kept Boy Aaron, Domme Eliza, Dom Alexander

Aaron looked at himself in the mirror and faintly scowled at the slight unintentional smudging of his eyeliner that bled into the lining of his rust-colored eyeshadow. That had taken him at least ten minutes to perfect the particular wing. Sighing to himself, he shook the negativity off with a shake of the head. There was more to fret about and it wasn't like the recipients for who his appearance was for were going to care by the end of the night. It would be coming off either way. It was just a guess or a surprise to know how or by who. Would it be wiped away with the reverent swipe of his rough callous thumb or kissed away by her always rouge-painted lips that always tasted of cinnamon and honey?

"Aaron, honey," Her soft melodic voice carried through the closed door like bell chimes in the wind and Aaron straightened his spine like a reflex action, head shooting up for her gentle command. "Alexander's nearly here, you should come down now."

"In a moment, 'Liza!" Aaron reported back. He grabbed the dark brown nude lipstick that he and Eliza had picked out so many months ago at the beauty boutique at Alexander's behest at their spending expenditure.

They'd spent the entire day going from store to store with Eliza picking up things for him and Alexander staring at both of them with something dark and longing in his eyes. It had been Eliza who had picked the tube up and applied it gently on his hand as she looked at it with concentration and warm direction.

Alexander had seated himself on one of the complimentary chairs, his legs spread out and watching as always. Aaron had shivered at the display and had fought to not end their day early to take the older man's cock out of his zipped pants and wrap his lips around Alexander's thick cockhead, with Eliza's calming guiding orders in his ears.

Smacking his lips to even out the application, he pulled out a clear lipgloss purely for definition. A final look at the mirror told him that the cut of the suit that Alexander had handpicked himself would be sure to hide the outline of the lingerie that he had bought secretly without their notice; he shifted just a little as he thought about the effect that it would surely have on both of the Hamiltons at the end of the night. Well, he hoped anyway.

Maria had sat with him by his laptop, a lackadaisical smile painting her beautiful face as he burned with hopeless shame and desire at the pickings that he had. He clicked over the lavender negligee and matching panties with reluctance, it was what he wanted but there were already a number of sets with adornments similar to the one in the computer screen sitting in his underwear drawers. Both Eliza and Alexander like to see him in white, they'd told him after a rather vanilla scene, Eliza had tucked her delicate head on his chest with Alexander wrapping a strong arm around the both of them from behind him. He had felt so loved. So wanted. It made him burn lowly in his stomach as he remembered the words exchanged as he laid subdued between the two of them, in a hazy daze.

"It would probably be better to do the fittings in the actual shop instead of online, you know that right?" Maria had said as she looked over his shoulder and he nodded at the advice.

"Yeah, I know but I don't trust the Hamiltons' tailors to not relay the information back to them about the little... surprise I have for them lying in wait," Aaron replied, his eyes never leaving the computer screen as it flickered over the ones that he didn't like the design of or had a better fitting of. Until one caught his eye, that is.

"That's the one," Maria tapped the screen with a baby pink fingernail.

"Yes, it is." Aaron agreed. Maria and he had always been familiarly alike to each other and their friendship, although a little shallow, was still appreciated and wanted on both ends.

As he made it down the stairs, past the long corridors with oak flooring, he heard Eliza calling his name again, "Aaron, baby, where are you? Alexander's already here and we need to get to our reservations on time."

"I'm here, Eliza," Aaron appeared by Eliza's side and immediately wrapped his long limbs around her short stature, leaning into her for the kiss that she always readily gave him. She smelt of the perfume that he'd bought her for her on a whim with the allowance that the Hamiltons' gave him on the daily, and it made his stomach flip in the best ways possible. "'M sorry I took so long."

"That's okay, my love," She doted on him, tilting her head so he could nestle into the warmth of her collarbones, hiding as he peeked over to Alexander who stared at him with intensity and amusement.

"No love for me, darling?" Alexander said, his voice low yet still filling the room with an ease that came with being so self-assured and spoke of someone in control.

"No," He pouted, slightly. He wasn't pouting. No, he wasn't pouting. It wasn't because Alexander had been so busy with work for the past few weeks that he'd barely seen him outside of sleeping in the same bed for a few hours and a hurried goodbye at breakfast when he was still in the grips of sleep. It wasn't. Aaron was a responsible adult who realized that people had responsibilities. He was. Sometimes.

"Come here, sweetheart," Alexander sighed wistfully as he opened his arms and Aaron immediately leaped into the other man's arms without a thought. Once his forehead brushed with the slight stubble that Alex sported, he melted like hot fudge. "Daddy's sorry that he's been so busy but he's here now and is more than willing to make up for all the pain."

"He's been such a good boy, hasn't he?" Eliza stepped forward, her heels clicking on the wood as she carded Aaron's tufts of hair. He let out a small sigh as he tilted his head towards her comforting touch.

"Is that true, baby boy?" Alexander murmured, tightening his grip on Aaron's waist as though he belonged there always. And he did. At their feet, on their laps, beneath them. Any way that they would have him, they could because Aaron would let them. "Have you been a good boy for mommy whilst daddy's been away?"

"Uh-huh," Aaron whispered back, eyes slightly glazed as he was gently ushered into the warm depths of a calming space where he didn't have to think so hard anymore. "Wanted you both to be here but mommy helped me be good for both of you."

"I'm proud of you for that, baby boy," Alexander pressed a delightful kiss on his forehead and he could have just forgotten about the dinner at the restaurant and cuddled up to the both of them for the rest of the evening and into the night were it not for Eliza's regretful tone.

"We should get going, the reservation's waiting for us." She said, her voice apologetic but firm. Alexander nodded belligerently and wrapped his arm around Aaron's slight waist, taking the dainty hand of his wife in the other as he guided them both out of the door and into the car.

As he was strapped in by Eliza, her ringlets touching his nose as she fiddled with the seatbelt, Aaron turned his head to the both of them and stared at them, saying in a quiet, small voice, "'Love you."

"We love you too, honey," Alexander said for the both of them and Aaron finally relaxed all over for the first time in weeks, surrounded by the two people who loved him the most in the world and who he loved deeply right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a,,,, rough few weeks, friends. ive been struggling a LOT with myself right now, with my writing and my mental health and my studies. hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as i did writing it <3 (soft poly is so good and is definitely something im gonna write more of)


	3. think you can still concentrate with my fingers inside you? (Aaron/Alexander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW Tags: Mildly Dubious Consent, (implied) Mpreg, Feminization, Exhibitionism, Anal Fingering, Pet-play, Infidelity (Married JeffBurr, Hamliza), Porn with background plot

"We're bad people, Mr. Hamilton," Aaron whispered quietly to the older man, large brown eyes looking up from underneath his lashes that fanned lightly against his high cheekbones whenever he blinked. In the quiet of the study, his soft-spoken words felt like a ricochet of a loaded gun. The darker-skinned man clutched at the material of his white-laced dress that cut just modestly below his knee. The lining of the dress rested right above his pecs and his well-defined collarbones were displayed for the older gentleman's hungry eager eyes. Alexander had, after all, drank his favored liquor from the hollows of each side, tongue lathing hickies into his skin, two fingers rolling and pinching a dark nipple in his hand. Aaron's husband, Thomas, had picked out the color and style, had given him a loving beaming kiss as he twirled Aaron around at the tailors with quiet murmurs of what was to lie in wait for him.

Now he was stood in front of his husband's self-declared arch-nemesis, in a mockery of the wedding dress with a dark rouge staining his full lips, the dark charcoal lining his eyes, with shivers of anxious anticipation burning through his stomach as he stood underneath the other man's watchful darkening gaze. His ring finger was empty and felt bare, even as he'd tucked the large emerald away into the dresser drawer before he'd made his way to the Hamilton's.

A sickening guilt built in his throat as he realized how much of himself he was willing to sign away to Alexander. The man in question was sat at his desk, willfully quiet and observant as he scanned Aaron's bashful figure, a calloused hand at his mouth with parted muscled thighs that were firm and hard to the touch, and his posture did absolutely nothing to hide the generous hidden bulge that he was sure to stuff in Aaron's mouth when given the opportunity. His mouth watered as he unknowingly swiped a tongue on his bottom lip, the tangy taste of Alexander's earthy musk faintly registering in his brain. He wanted Alexander to take.

"I never claimed to be virtuous or a God-believer, Mr. Burr but I have to clarify that when you're with me, I want you naked and willing," Hamilton enunciated finally, standing from his seat and Aaron shrunk even more if it were possible. He hesitantly lifted his hand to the back of his neck where the dress was tied. Trying to unknot the damn thing with one of America's most powerful men as a spectator was no walk in the park; he was exposed like a flower bud opening up at the sight of the first sun rays of the day.

Hamilton was no Goliath or David but his presence was large and all-consuming, it chased him whenever they met and Hamilton's gaze was never far from scrutinizing the senator's wife. Aaron had spent many dinner nights enraptured with the impassioned way the treasurer spoke, like a deer in the headlights at the sounds of wolves. At his pause of hesitance, Alexander taunted, "Might I remind you, my darling, that it was you who offered yourself to me in such a neat and tidy bow in place for Jefferson's safety as a senator in Washington's cabinet? What were your words? Mutually beneficial, was it?"

Aaron turned his head away in shame, ducking it to showcase his long unbitten nape, cheeks burning with embarrassment at the treasurer's blunt impactful words. He hated how Hamilton's endearments refused to rub him the wrong way, how it excited him to know that Alexander wanted him - still - truly and deeply, unlike anyone who'd ever shown interest in him. He shifted his thighs, shivering as he felt the lace of the garter rub together, his toes curled as the kitty heels he wore pressed against the soles of his feet.

The dress fell at his feet and left him in his undergarments, a meshed bra, and panty set that was sheer and showcased his firm pecks, chocolate-colored nipples straining, his ribboned panties modestly covering his dick. As Aaron stared into Alexander's eyes, he wondered, not for the first time, what the other man's thoughts were. He looked at the floor in subservience, the warmth of the study room a comfort that he did not deserve.

Thomas was a wonderful husband who'd just gotten a bad draw with Aaron as his wife; Aaron who'd already been long love-lorn and besotted with the charms of the foreign immigrant long before husband and wife had ever even met.

"Oh, my darling Burr," Hamilton purred as he stalked closer, posture broad as a predator, "What have I said about looking away when I'm speaking to you?"

Aaron didn't answer but his eyes snap up to meet Alexander's, gasping lightly at the coldness of Alexander's fingertips as he melted into the wide palm cupping his cheeks, the other man rubbing small soothing circles at the top of his cheekbones. With his other hand, Alexander clasped Aaron's wrists in a tightening grip that had blood rushing down to his nether regions in excitement. Alex twisted around Aaron's body, trapping him in a gentle prison as he nosed biting kisses into Aaron's neck, savoring the soft whimpers that were released uncontrollably from Aaron's mouth.

It's the best he's felt in the weeks, Aaron had been living in a drought during the time that Alexander had been away, unreasonably inconsolable even by the very best efforts of his loving husband. A piece inside of him had hurt badly and it was an ache that lasted even when he'd seen Alexander's intelligent eyes again. Even then, it had only been from afar, his eyes had roved all over the aspiring president with an unspoken longing that flooded his veins, it wouldn't do to willfully spread words of their affair in higher society.

  
"Sir," Aaron spoke softly, ready to drop at Alexander's feet and simply take whatever the other man wanted to do to him. "Please."

"If only you knew the things that you do to me," Alexander smirked widely, as he then took the other man's chin in his hand, he examined every inch and bump of Aaron's face, the stare as intense as it was knowing. "Unfortunately, there's not much you can do for me but sit on my lap as I take my evening call with your loving husband."

The bones in Aaron's spine froze as he was jerked rudely out of this bubble that he'd created that existed as long as Alexander was there to chase out his guilt and lack of repentance for committing adultery with a married man. The audible gasp was cut short as he stared at Hamilton in bafflement. Brown eyes met brown eyes in a heated stare-down. A battle of the wills.

He lowered his eyes.

"I knew you would understand." Alexander smiled, his mouth lined with a razor-sharp curve. Then he beckoned Aaron over as if he were a pet, "Come over, my darling, your husband won't wait forever to resolve our little issues."

"Yes, sir," He stiffly walked to where Alexander sat and wrapped his arms around Alexander's broad shoulders as he fitted himself comfortably on the man. There was little he could do to disguise the shivering that wracked him as his naked skin rubbed against the fine fabric of Hamilton's suit, hiding his moan under his breath as his hidden cock dragged along Alexander's muscular thigh under his breath. The other man was large and warm and he tucked his face into Alex's neck, scenting the smell of cigarettes tinged with an earthy wood as Alexander's hands wandered and roved all over his body. Their bodies had simply melded together like the connection between the sand and the ocean.

Aaron heard the click of a bottle, and then felt the probing of wet fingers and hands that pulled aside his panties and pressed in easily. He let out a muffled sound of surprise as the finger slid in home, deep and raw upon the first instance.

At Aaron's muffled moans, Alexander smirked at the panicked younger man on his lap, the other man's lips had parted slightly open and Alexander could see the kittenish tongue that peeked out of his mouth. "It's going to be a treat to see if you can still keep quiet with my fingers inside you, baby boy."

As he dialed the number, Alexander made sure to murmur sweet kisses onto the darker-skinned man's mouth, "Do try to muffle yourself, honey, you wouldn't want your dearest Thomas to hear you whimpering like a little two-cent whore for another man, would you?"

Aaron froze, biting his lips until it began to bleed ruby as Alexander added another slick finger alongside the initial ring finger, his back immediately arched like he'd be electrocuted by the simple amount of hole-stretching. There was a restrained passion that bled out of Alexander's years of refined control, and Aaron wanted nothing more than to drown in this man. With his other hand, Hamilton pressed desperate and brutal kisses on his lips, licking away the metallic taste of blood, Aaron couldn't help the clawed way he was wrapping himself around the other man, clinging.

His husband and Hamilton engaged in a battle of word and wit, each one firing zingy shots and barbed commentary on the exchange of ideas. All whilst Aaron was forced to nibble on Alexander's ears to suitably distract himself and not let out a string of whimpers and whines that were threatening to spill from his bitten swollen lips.  _God_. Hamilton's fingers were going to be the death of him.

"This is how I'd like to keep you at all times of the day, my dear Aaron, feeding you pleasure and adoration at the nudge of your permission." Alexander murmured in his ears, his voice so low that Aaron's husband could not hear it. The other man distractedly ground himself on the slick digits that were searching deep inside him. If it was up to Alexander, Aaron would probably be barefoot, naked and pregnant for the rest of his life, tied to their bed with his legs spread and stretched for Alex's easy access, his belly heavy and swollen with the Hamilton brood. Aaron tried to not read too much into the older senator's words, tried to want a little less, biting softly into Hamilton's collarbone to focus on the pleasure and nothing more.

With a curl of his thick fingers, Aaron's spine bent and stretched as Alexander brushed against his prostate directly, he struggled to muffle the sounds of his whimpers on Alex's collared white shirt, hole clenching tightly around the digits. Alexander's earlier words of warnings echoed in his head as he tried to behave for the older man.

"Alexander," He whimpered, tears glistening on the tops of his eyelashes, as he looked up pleadingly at the other man.

"I'm going to have to call you back, Jefferson," Hamilton said, after two beats of silence, his eyes dark and wanton, as he popped his fingers out of Aaron's slick slack hole, much to the darker-skinned man's noisome dismay. He raised the two wet fingers and brushed it against Aaron's lips until he opened it up, wrinkling his nose slightly at the taste of the lube and himself.

It was wet and sloppy but his eyes rolled to the back of his head in absolute pleasure every time the fingers brushed the back of his throat, choking him. The older man closed the phone with a hoarse parting statement, earnestness in his tone, "My kitten's behaving disorderly, right now; it seems like I have to discipline him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes, sorry thomas.  
> i hope you guys enjoyed almost 2k of filthy filthy wannabe smut. (i know i should write full sex scenes but im SO lazy.)


	4. double the trouble, double the fun (Jefferson/Burr/Hamilton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is a sugar baby with secrets. They catch up to him eventually.
> 
> Warnings: Feminisation, 'Breeding', Double penetration. The fun and jazz :~)

He'd always been ridiculously good at what he did; scamming married men for all their money's worth, seducing them right underneath their wives' noses, cashing in on their downfalls like a professional casino player. It was a feeling that had quickly become heady and delicious in no time, the giddy rush that he felt every time he'd gotten away with what he'd done was unexplainable, better shown than explained.

The streets were empty when Aaron speed-walked head-first through each tile with determination in his stance. His phone was all out of juice, and he wanted nothing more than to wrap himself in his comfy throw, his defense against the bitingly cold wind.

Aaron loved wrapping all those bored men going through their mid-life crises around his slender pinky; he had a penchant for going for the powerful ones who were still buried in the closet but spat out vitriolic rhetoric during the day where everyone could see them. He'd always found it satirically ironic how helplessly spellbound by him they were. Maybe it was because he was pretty. Theodosia had always told him that he drew men in corrals with a bat of his lengthy eyelashes and a pushy pout of his cupid-bow lips.

She was probably right, considering the fact that most of them folded like cards after an evening with him; their self-control crumbling like pastry at his wandering fingers and husky dulcet tones. Well, whatever it was, Aaron laughed himself all the way to the bank whenever he'd unearthed the ground that these filthy men stood on. They'd all thought that he was a ditzy brainless fool with moony eyes who couldn't function adequately without the steady influx of their undying love.

In reality, he was a Princeton student in his second year, preparing to become the very best surgeon in his field, if not the US. His funds depleted ever since he'd been laid off his burger-flipping job, and he'd been too busy to hunt for another one. Maria, Theodosia's girlfriend, had suggested becoming a sugar baby, after all, she'd been one herself. It was a comfortable, cushy life, and most of the men on those websites were only looking for companionship. Although, she'd reassured him that a thousand times, he still felt wary about the knowledge of the wedding ring on the left finger being a very real possibility.

In the end, he had to find means to put food on his table, sullenly signing on to the website with the greatest sense of hesitance that he'd ever felt. That's when he'd coincidentally met Ogden, a computer geek with a real talent for hacking, at an inter-college sports event, where both of them had been benched because of their abysmal athleticism. They'd quickly became fast friends, and the ball had started rolling ever since they'd met. Matt quickly became his partner in crime, and together they'd been an unstoppable unit, sucking the blood and bone of every victim they'd met with cutthroat precision.

They'd bagged several heists without a hitch, but that was all until he'd met Thomas and Alexander Washington.

Even now he still ducked his mouth into the warmth of his scarf at the mere thought of them, thighs rubbing together as he throbbed from the inside out. They'd been the only ones who'd gotten lucky, the only ones that he'd let go, his blindspot if anyone placed him under a magnifying glass.

The two were fraternal twins, their mother, a two-cent whore as Thomas lovingly scorned her at times. She had been fucked by two different men in the same time period and fell pregnant like a fertile mare. When Thomas had whispered that story in his ear, Aaron had giggled, a little bit drunk on the intense way both of the men had wrapped around him like snakes capturing their prey. Alexander was fitted to his front, and they'd laid there for hours on end, exchanging smoke between each other's lungs, fingers laced with his own beloved twin.

Aaron was their beloved toy doll, treasured but by no less means a human fucktoy all the same.

The day Aaron had met them was the beginning of the end, the start of his downfall. Looking back, he remembered everything like a vivid mirage, but even now he was unsure if he'd not simply hallucinated half of it up.

He remembered the chains, the bed, the corsets, the chandelier attached to the ceiling of his bedroom; he remembered everything. The loving ways they distributed love bites all over his body, the slick heat of the raw way both of them held him - fuck - the collar that he could still feel if he closed his hands around his neck tight enough. Some days, he woke up disorientated to his surroundings, he could even imagine that he was back at their home - mansion - dripping with cum and expensive jewelry, being fed strawberries and spankings.

If Ogden hadn't pulled him out of that operation, Aaron was sure that he would have willingly stayed their fuck toy for the rest of his life. Not that much of him protested at that when the genius hacker had first found him. He'd even resisted the attempts to remove him from the shackles on their bed - the bed.

As Aaron trudged the darkly-lit pavements, he couldn't help but feel some bitter type of way about the reality of his situation. It had looked like such a deceptively easy job. The boys were baby-faced with seemingly brimful innocence when he'd first met them, dismissively harmless in the manner that they weren't the main targets of his operation; it was their step-father that they were after.

George Washington was a mild-mannered plantation owner, with blood money that branched back to the formation of the United States government. He'd never done anything wrong in his lifetime, and as it stood, was only targeted because of chance. A shitty draw of hand for Aaron, as he'd later learn.

All he was left with was memories of soft curls, masculine laughter, and a myriad of disconnected fragile moments tangled in a smoked hazy mess like a lover's embrace.

* * *

  
"Thomas," Alexander called out, rubbing his own pierced nipple with a bored look on his face, legs kicked back as he stared at the older man in between his legs, nursing the cock down Aaron's clenching throat, balls pressed tightly against his nose. He pushed Aaron back and the older man couldn't help but whimper at the loss, dark eyes watching the both of them talk. "You know what we haven't done yet?"

The curly haired twin kicked back from his school books and cocked his head, "What?" He reached down to press three long slender fingers down Aaron's throat, filling him back up with no prompting needed, Aaron's tongue lathed each digit with attention and care.

"He's never been fucked by the both of us at the same time," Alexander said, or more or less pouted, leaning over to fiddle expertly with the crystal plug that had been slicked up inside him. The muffled whines that came from Aaron's lips were all involuntary, as was the way his hips pushed back in greedy lust. "I bet we could both fit with enough stretching."

Most of the time, they acted on his behalf. His desires and their desires were one and the same. He was the prized possession that they rarely let out of sight. He remembered when he had finally succumbed to their seduction, after months and months of their circling, his spine shuddering as they whispered how they would tear him apart and piece him back together bit by bit, in their image. He began and ended with their name in his brain.

Thomas looked down at Aaron with intense eyes, contemplating and dark, and Aaron could lay curled up in that gaze forever, suckling the fingers softly. "You're such a good pet, aren't you, baby?" Thomas chose to say, his other hand tilting Aaron's chin up delicately, deliberating over the heavy glaze in his eyes, amused as Aaron's head lolled up and down in dazed agreement. "I bet your pussy has been craving for us to stuff you till all you can think about is our cocks, huh? Have we been depriving you?"

At that, Aaron teasingly bit the fingers before lathing the hurt with the comfort of his spit, kitten-like. The other twin pouted at the lack of attention he'd been receiving and chose at that moment to dislodge the plug out of Aaron's hole in a swift movement that had the older man whining in total displeasure. Alexander caressed the twitching gaping hole with lasered fascination, dipping his dry finger into the wetness.

Thomas simply rolled his eyes at his twins antics before saying, "Well, we can fix that, can't we Alexander?"

"You bet his ass we can do that," Alexander smirked, dark eyes glinting with twisted amusement, hands reaching for the half-empty lube bottle. "By the time we're done with him, all he'll know is the religion of our dicks."

To that, the older twin chuckled, shaking his head, "For someone who has the gift of the wit, one would think that you'd be more eloquent."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"You're not wrong there, little brother," Thomas replied, finally removing his spit-slicked fingers from the warmth of Aaron's lips, but not before giving their pet a fleeting kiss on the lips that had him leaning up for more, sulking slightly as he was denied. "Let's get the spreader bars out."

Their faces mirrored the same upturn of the lips, and Aaron's knees chose that moment to give out, spread out wide as he fell on to his elbows, ready for them to both mount him.

* * *

 

  
If Aaron hadn't perfected a poker face, he was sure that he would have given away how his dick twitched in public at the sheer memory of it. The phantom touches lingered, and he mistook the wind's touch for Alex's naturally cold fingers. The boy ran cold and had often ducked his head into Aaron's chest to absorb all his warm, suckling against his nipples as if milk would flow from barren land.

He'd had lovers since the two of them, but nothing measured. Nothing was good enough. He was theirs in body and spirit.

Discretely, he laid a hand against his stomach and briefly shut his eyes as he remembered how they'd pressed him down their cocks, how the initial breach had been otherworldly, as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he'd reached nirvana for a brief few moments, before they brought him back to life, with every inch of their dicks.

"Too much, too hot," Aaron whines with a high pitch, eyes scrunched with tears openly streaming down his face, the silk sheets ruined with his pre-cum leaking everywhere.

"Shh, shh," Alexander shushes him, not unkindly, his greasy hair a mess. "It's done when we say it's done, baby." Aaron could feel their balls warm and heavy against his stretched hole, his back stretching as his toes clenched against the sheets, as they bottomed out. The boys groaned heavily at the tight wet heat, Aaron's hole re-arranged to solely only take their cocks, and it was little more than just heaven, a sanctuary.

He'd laid his head against Thomas' slender warm chest, as they bounced him up and down, two pairs of hands against his waist, leaving bruises with how tightly they were gripping him, synchronized.

"So beautiful, Aaron, so good for us," Thomas hissed in his ear, biting the lobe like he wanted to mark it permanently. "Father could never satisfy you like we could, could he?"

At the mention of their father, Alexander speared Aaron even more aggressively on their cocks, and Aaron couldn't help the wheeze escaping him, even as he tried to shove the two of them deeper into his guts. Alex grabbed Aaron's collar-bound throat until he couldn't breathe, "He asked you a question, slut. Answer him."

"Or are we not enough?" Thomas darkly asked, a dark glint in his eyes, as he watched his twin choke the older man. "Can our cocks not satisfy your hungry boypussy, baby?"

"P-please," Aaron tried to choke out, whimpering with thick teardrops clumping his long eyelashes, he reached out for Alex, begging to placate them with his weak-limped kisses. "Only want you, only."

Thomas hummed non-committed, pressing his large and slender hand against Aaron's stomach, and Aaron shivered as he imagined how their cocks would press against the walls of his stomach. "Can you feel us, baby?"

"If we could fuck you till you swelled with our children, we would," Alex babbled, his bare cock rubbing against his twins, as his hips began twitching upwards without consent, "Bathe your womb in our cum till you look five months pregnant, fuck you for the rest of your life."

Aaron is openly crying now, shaking with pleasure as he drowned in their love and obsession, biting whispers and bruises on his dark skin, purpling as they bit wherever they could, an empty span of skin a blank canvas for their teeth. "Love you," Aaron whimpered, voice hoarse and bruised from the screams of pleasure. "Want you to stay inside me forever,"

Both boys swore loudly, and they were close, Aaron could tell with each thrust that they were losing control, their shared sloppy kisses tasted of home and desperation, like belonging and possession. He forgot whose hands belonged to who, which boy was at his front or back, as he lost himself with the building climax.

"Who do you belong to, Aaron?" Alex harshly asked with each snap of his hips. Thomas a quiet force of nature alongside him.

"You. You. You. Please. Only you." Aaron sobbed out, and he was nearly there, nearly there, if only just a hair-pin fracture from completion. "Please cum in me, please please please."

"We'll fill you up, baby, you'll never be empty ever again." Thomas crooned, and with that final thrust, Aaron was filled to the brim with warm sticky hot cum, his own spend on both Alex and his stomachs'. He blacked out for a few moments after that, and when he'd finally come to, both boys were still hard inside of him, acting as a plug for all the cum inside of him.

"You didn't think we were done, did you?" Thomas had told him, with a purposeful thrust. And they weren't. Not by a long-shot.

* * *

 

Aaron opened his apartment and trudged inside, his eyes blown and lips wet with saliva as he breathed heavily. He clutched against the tapestry and pressed his thighs together as tightly as he could. When his heartbeat had finally calmed down, he heard a thud that had him snapping his head up at the direction of the noise.

The lights of the apartment came on and he let out a soft sound of familiar recognition at the two handsome men sitting casually on his couch. They were as devilishly handsome as the day he'd left them, if not even more. Well-groomed, their youthful naivety shredded in their fitted tuxes and styled hair. "Miss us, baby?" Alexander asked with a smile that was all sharp teeth.

"Because we missed you a lot," Thomas stated, his dark eyes intense with laser focus.

Aaron's mouth parted and his knees touched the floor before he knew it, waiting for their guidance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahah im gonna go sit somewhere. this one took me FOREVER. ENJOY THE DEPRAVITY OF IT, MY FAVOURITE SLUTS. 
> 
> not betad as usual


End file.
